


Some things are better than hugs

by CyanideGoodnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideGoodnight/pseuds/CyanideGoodnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which everyone's favorite hacker has feelings on hugs</p>
<p>(Takes place after the Grave Danger Job)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are better than hugs

Hardison hugged everyone that day. Everyone except for Parker. Parker, the one that stayed on the phone with him, Parker, the one he was definitely not falling for, Parker, the one that needed him. 

Of the ones that hugged him though, he can honestly say he was a little surprised to find that Eliot Spencer was the one who hugged him the longest. Eliot Spencer, the man with muscles of iron, the man who would kill someone and invite you out to dinner, the man with a hidden heart of gold. 

But Parker. Parker didn't like touch. Not really. She was getting there, definitely. But she was still of the idea that everything she touched withered away. She was the worlds best thief, but her hands were certainly tainted with everything she's ever known. Parker, whose car thief gang abandoned her when she was 12. Who was a getaway driver even before that. Parker, whose only family was a strange man who wouldn't even invite her into his home, and to him, she was a tool to be used. 

No, Parker did not like touch, but without her? Hardison wouldn't be alive. And her saying "I need you"? Well, some things are better than hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kris, without whom this fic would not be written


End file.
